Calla Lilies in a bed of Roses
by PrettyGirl-Boyfriend
Summary: She had punished his love a long time ago and now he was going to punish the love she once had for him. "If I could change this, I hope that I never know and if you still care, don't ever let me know."


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything that has to do with One Tree Hill, M. Schwan does. **

**Authors Note - I hope that you will enjoy reading this story and want to read more. The best thing in the world would be reviews! If I don't get a good first amount, I'll consider axing the story and just starting out another idea. Thank you!3**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis had never for one moment thought this would have happened. The incident had been a blur the whole time it had been going on. She'd woken up a million times hoping that they would just forget the last two years and pretend that it never happened. That they never lied, or acted the way they did towards each and their family. God, they should be ashamed of themselves but all they could do was think about them.<p>

Lucas latched onto Brooke's wrist, dragging her out of Nathan and Haley's dining room, into the living room across from the main foyer out the rather large house. What used to be a more careful and calculated situation between the two was no a thought. There was no way she was going to be able to control every aspect.

The glimpse of his icy crystal blues eyes was enough to know that she wasn't going to like what was to come from him. He wasn't a naïve young man who knew what he wanted from life. He was a man dealing with the card that life now dealt him. Brooke was no longer the naïve young girl who had the same optimistic look for their life together. She was a woman who had to made several wrong decisions.

He swung around him his position in front of her, to face her straight on, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Luke..." Brooke tried to cut in but Lucas took reign of the conversation once again.

"No, don't pull that Lucas bullshit with me so save it. You asked me to let you go and I did that! I gave you what you fucking wanted so why must you continually guilt me about it?"

It was a long road they've been on. No matter how much effort he puts in, she puts the same amount to lessen it. She just pushes it aside as if it never meant anything.

She had no answers for him because she didn't know why she did it. It was easier to blame him for all that went wrong instead of placing it on herself.

He continued on never waiting on an answer from her, "Why should I even fucking care about you anymore? You refused to fight for our marriage and so it got all ripped away from me. You made that very clear."

It killed her to see how much pain he was in because unbeknownst to him; she still loved him so much. It wouldn't be a far stretch to say she fell in love with him all over again. "I never claimed to be a saint. I banished the guilt a long time ago for the sake of you, for me, and for everyone who cares about us."

"You think this is going to be easy for them when they find out that we lied to them?" he rebutted. "All their going to think is that we sold them out to save ourselves."

"I never said that."

"You never say a lot of things Brooke, and you know where that gets you? It gets you nowhere. It just gives a lot of people a lot of reasons to resent you."

Brooke blinked expecting every low blow he could spit out, but it still didn't feel all that great.

"I used to try and give you the benefit of the doubt. We were both going through a rough time but after a while that just kind of went away. The death of my hope for us to work out helped me let you go. "

In that moment, Brooke had done something she hadn't in two years; cry over Lucas Scott. Tears streamed out of her hazel eyes soaking her porcelain cheeks. "You..." she stumbled over her words, "You let me go?"

Lucas never in the two years told Brooke that he had let her go. It was farthest from the truth but once it left his mouth he couldn't take it back, and he wouldn't. She had punished his love a long time ago and now he was going to punish the love she once had for him.

He was going to push the thought of her crying out of his mind. All he really wanted to do was go over to her, wrap his arms around her and tell her he didn't mean it. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting this one last bit out, his blue eyes blazing, "If I could change this, I hope that I never know and if you still care, don't ever let me know."

Brooke couldn't get one word out. Her mouth opened and closed like she was a fish out of water. As the tears continued to fall from her eyes, she started blankly out at him. She used to be able to read him, but she couldn't.

"I can't destroy what isn't there. We used to be on the same side, we used to be friends. I wished for so long that we weren't friends because then I couldn't hurt you in the end. You never had me in mind, but your own selfish prerogative."

Lucas walked forward taking her face in his hands, pressing his lips to her forehead, "If I'm alone then I can't hate you like I do now. Just know that when we go down, were going down together."

Brooke looked up into his eyes shaking her head furiously, "No… you don't mean it. You don't mean all those things you said."

Lucas let her go nodding answering her, "I do." in a barely audible whisper before walking out of the living room. Brooke ran after him, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind him. She leaned her head down on his back.

Lucas sighed heavily, "Brooke, let go of me."

"No."

Lucas pried Brooke's arms from around him leaving her standing all alone in the foyer. Brooke's knees gave out falling to the ground. Her body was wracked from crying so hard she could barely breathe.

All it took was two years for their plan to come crumbling down. Two years.

.


End file.
